SPACE: 1999 Breakaway part two
by Qtelatino1
Summary: This script was written as a continuation of Breakaway, the first episode of Space: 1999. It is intended to pick up exactly where the original episode leaves off. Created back in 2001 by Matt Butts...............
1. Chapter 1

**SPACE: 1999**

**Breakaway**  
(part two)

teleplay by  
**Matt Butts**

Inspired by

**"Space: 1999 Breakaway"**  
teleplay by George Bellak

**Introduction**

This script was written as a continuation of Breakaway, the first episode of _Space: 1999_. It is intended to pick up exactly where the original episode leaves off, except that right before Series Created By Gerry and Sylvia Anderson we see the caption To Be Continued While there are some aspects of the original episode I would have done differently, I have endeavored not to rewrite history here. The original episode, filmed, in the can, aired, edited to hell then restored on DVD, is carved in stone.

This episode sets the stage for the rest of the first season. It gives Commissioner Simmonds a little more screen time, as well as explains what happened to Ouma and how Kano came to replace him. Along the way, I inserted little appearances by and references to other characters, such as the death of Jack Crawford and revelation of Sue Crawford s pregnancy, the real reason they never went to Meta, and the accident where Lowry loses part of his finger. Along the way there are little cameo pop-ups by Tony Cellini, Dan Mateo, Laura Adams, and What s-His-Name Winters. There is also a reference to a lunar eclipse that actually did happen in 1999. Thanks to Dr. Phil Plait, who gave me a couple of pointers on avoiding Bad Astronomy.

This script was written in 2000, right before the MainMission:2000 Celebration of the 25th Anniversary of _Space: 1999_. At the time I wrote this, I hadn t seen Breakaway in twenty years, but I was able to refresh my memory from Martin Willey s transcripts in The Catacombs at .

One thing I haven t tried to do here is tie anything into Year Two. That s a more complicated task, and Eric Bernard did a great job of it with God s Will, the reworking of War Games.

To everything that might have been

Matt Butts  
November 26, 2001

**---COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE---**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of and the Gerry & Silva Anderson respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort.

**Summary:** This script was written as a continuation of Breakaway, the first episode of _Space: 1999_. It is intended to pick up exactly where the original episode leaves off. Created back in 2001 by Matt Butts, this story was endangred of being lost from the original site that it was located in. I kepted it in its original format to give out that feeling of reading an actual script.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hook)**

**1. ESTABLISHING SHOT: MOONBASE ALPHA**

EARTH in the sky above it, now a distant blue dot.

**2. INT. KOENIGS OFFICE - NIGHT  
COMM POST IN FOREGROUND**

SOUND: computer beep

**3. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG**

He rises from his seat and walks over to the window.

**4. VIEW FROM WINDOW**

Saturn is just coming into view. Earth is a blue dot on the opposite side of the sky.

**5. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG**

He stares stoically out the window.

SOUND: door chime.

CUT TO:

**6. SFX: COMM POST MONITOR**

SIMMONDS ON SCREEN.

SIMMONDS

Ahh, John. Good, you re still awake. We need to talk.

**7. LONG SHOT: DOOR. KOENIGS ARM WITH COMMLOCK IN FOREGROUND**

SOUND: commlock tone.

**8. CLOSE-UP: DOOR OPENS. SIMMONDS.**

He enters, crosses in front of KOENIG.

KOENIG

Can this wait, Simmonds?

**9. SIMMONDS OVER KOENIGS SHOULDER**

SIMMONDS

I think not. I need an update on the evacuation plans.

KOENIG

Evacuation plans?

**10. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG**

KOENIG

I thought I made myself clear, there were no evacuation plans.

**11. CLOSE-UP: SIMMONDS**

SIMMONDS

You can t be serious! We have to abandon Alpha and return to earth while we still can. Before it s too late.

KOENIG  
(v/o)

It s already too late, Simmonds!

**12. MEDIUM SHOT: KOENIG, SIMMONDS**

KOENIG crosses to the window, indicating Saturn over the horizon.

KOENIG

That s the planet Saturn.

SIMMONDS

I know that, Koenig. Any child knows that.

**13. KOENIG TURNS AROUND, FACES SIMMONDS**

KOENIG

Do you know how far Saturn is from Earth, Commissioner?

**14. CLOSE-UP: SIMMONDS**

He shakes his head, clueless.

**15. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG.**

He turns back to the window.

KOENIG

At its closest, about a billion miles. An eagle traveling at maximum speed might make the journey in six months, if it could hold enough fuel. But there wouldn t be room for three hundred passengers and enough provisions to keep them alive long enough to reach Earth.

**16. CLOSE-UP: SIMMONDS**

KOENIG  
(v/o)

You see, Simmonds, we have no choice.

**17. MEDIUM SHOT: KOENIG, SIMMONDS**

KOENIG crosses in front of SIMMONDS, using his commlock to open the door.

**18. SIMMONDS**

Disgruntled, he steps out of the office, walking past KOENIG and down the corridor.

**19. LONG SHOT: CORRIDOR**

SIMMONDS walks away, stops, turns.

**20. CLOSE-UP: SIMMONDS**

SIMMONDS

We ll just see about that, Koenig.

(drum roll into opening theme)


	3. Chapter 3

**---COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE---**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of and the Gerry & Silva Anderson respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort.

**(Act One)**

**21. SFX: MOON IN SPACE DRIFTING AWAY FROM EARTH**

Earth is now only a tiny blue dot, barely recognizable.

(caption)

Breakaway  
(part two)

**22. INT. MAIN MISSION**

PAUL, SANDRA, repair crews in background.

**23. MEDIUM SHOT: DOOR**

KOENIG enters.

**24. MEDIUM SHOT**

**PAUL, SANDRA**

PAUL looks up.

**25. CUT TO: MEDIUM SHOT**

KOENIG

He enters and crosses toward PAUL, SANDRA.

PAUL  
(v/o)

Good morning, Commander.

KOENIG

I don t see what s so good about it.

**26. CLOSE-UP: PAUL**

A little offended.

**27. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG.**

KOENIG

I m sorry, Paul.

**28. MEDIUM SHOT:**

KOENIG turns to face the big screen. PAUL, SANDRA over his shoulder.

KOENIG

I didn t sleep very well.

PAUL

None of us did, sir.

**29. SIDE VIEW: SANDRA**

Sits down at her workstation. PAUL, KOENIG behind her.

SANDRA

Commander, we ve passed beyond the orbit of Pluto.

**30. CLOSE-UP: PAUL**

Looks up at main screen.

PAUL

We ve left the solar system.

**31. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG, COMPUTER in background.**

KOENIG looks over at screen on computer wall.

ZOOM in on screen.

**32. SFX: SCREEN DISPLAY**

DATE: 09/14/1999  
LUNAR TIME 09:12

**33. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG, PAUL IN BACKGROUND**

He turns back to PAUL.

KOENIG

It s been less than 24 hours.

PULL FOCUS on PAUL.

PAUL

Our speed must be fantastic!

VICTOR  
(v/o)

It is.

**34. CUT TO: DOOR.**

VICTOR entering. He s holding some papers in his hand.

**35. MEDIUM SHOT: VICTOR, KOENIG, PAUL.**

SANDRA in foreground, seated at workstation.

VICTOR

The size of that explosion, assuming the waste material was completely exhausted, would have been incalculable. More than sufficient to change the course of an object the size and weight of the moon, especially given the havoc the initial electromagnetic pulse would have wrought with the Van Allen belts themselves.

PAUL

The effects on Earth would be catastrophic! They re probably worse off than we are!

SANDRA

You heard what the news reports said, Paul...

**36. VICTOR**

SANDRA  
(v/o)

the earthquakes... storms... tidal waves....

VICTOR

And no doubt it got worse as we pulled further and further away. Islands and coastal cities would have been inundated. I m not at all sure I wouldn t much rather be here than on Earth right now.

MUSIC builds.

CUT to:

**37. INT. MEDICAL SECTION**

MATHIAS at desk, door in background opens. HELENA enters.

MATHIAS turns to her.

MATHIAS

Good morning, Doctor Russell.

HELENA

Bob. Anything to report?

**38. PAN SHOT: MATHIAS, HELENA AT DESK**

MATHIAS

A few incidents overnight. About the only major thing was a pretty serious hand injury.

**39. MEDIUM SHOT: TWO PATIENTS IN BEDS.**

SOUND: MEDICAL COMPUTER TONES

MATHIAS  
(v/o)

Lowry, from security. He was helping with a jammed door in the security section when it slammed closed on his hand.

**40. MATHIAS OVER HELENAS SHOULDER**

MATHIAS

We had to amputate part of the index finger1[1], but he ll be all right. I gave him a sedative for the pain. He s resting now.

HELENA

And Crawford?

**41. CLOSE-UP: CRAWFORD IN BED**

MATHIAS

No change. If anything, he s gotten worse.

**42. CLOSE-UP: HELENA**

She looks very concerned for this patient, almost more than she should be.

HELENA

Thanks, Bob. You go get some sleep now; I ll take over.

**43. MEDIUM SHOT: HELENA, MATHIAS**

MATHIAS places a reassuring hand on HELENA s shoulder. She smiles.

MATHIAS

I ll see you in twelve hours.

**44. MEDICAL SECTION DOOR, HELENA IN FOREGROUND**

Door opens. MATHIAS exits as SIMMONDS enters. He looks over his shoulder at MATHIAS as he exits, then turns back to HELENA.

SIMMONDS

Good morning, Doctor Russell.

**45. HELENA, SIMMONDS IN BACKGROUND**

HELENA turns her back to him.

HELENA  
(coldly)

Commissioner.

SIMMONDS

I d like to talk to you about John Koenig.

**46. HELENA**

She turns back around.

HELENA

What about John Koenig?

SIMMONDS  
(v/o)

Do you believe him to be fit to command?

HELENA

What is that supposed to mean, Commissioner?

**47. MEDIUM SHOT: SIMMONDS**

He stands there with his arms folded.

SIMMONDS

Surely the commander s decision to remain on Alpha instead of returning to Earth is not the act of a rational man.

HELENA  
(v/o)

I see.

**48. MEDIUM SHOT: HELENA**

She keeps her composure, with some effort.

HELENA

You want me to say that John Koenig is unfit to command. He isn t. In fact, I believe he stands a far greater chance of keeping us all alive than you do.

**49. SIMMONDS**

SIMMONDS

Doctor, need I remind you that you work for the International Lunar Comm—

**50. CLOSE-UP: HELENA, OVER SIMMONDS SHOULDER**

Facing him down.

HELENA

We re a long way from the International Lunar Commission, Simmonds. I don t see where my next paycheck s coming from.

HELENA turns, walks away from SIMMONDS, turns back.

HELENA

I m through lying for you, Commissioner. If you ll excuse me now, I have patients to take care of.

**51. SIMMONDS**

He turns and leaves.

**52. CLOSE-UP: HELENA**

MUSIC.

CUT TO:

**53. INT. MAIN MISSION**

VICTOR in foreground. PAUL, SANDRA, KOENIG go about their business in the background.

**54. COMPUTER, OVER VICTORS SHOULDER.**

OUMA and an his assistant, KANO, work on the computers. Many panels are open, wires are

exposed.

**55. MEDIUM SHOT: OUMA**

Looks up, sees VICTOR, walks over to him.

**56. VICTOR, OUMA, KOENIG IN BACKGROUND**

KOENIG joins them.

OUMA

Computer sustained some damage in the breakaway. No important systems are affected, but we ll still need to repair them.

**57. KANO**

He is stooped, working on a panel close to the floor. Looks up at the other three.

KANO

Considering the jolt we took, it s a wonder anything around here held together.

**58. KOENIG**

Walks over, looks down at KANO.

KOENIG

I don t think we ve met, Mister...

**59. KANO**

Looking up at KOENIG.

KANO

Kano, sir. David Kano. And if you ll excuse me, I m a little busy right now...

**60. KOENIG**

A little surprised at KANO s tone.

KANO

...bypassing this failing circuit board before we lose all life support.

KOENIG  
(smiles faintly)

Then by all means, don t let me interrupt.

**61. MEDIUM SHOT**

KOENIG crosses to VICTOR, OUMA.

OUMA returns to work, crosses to KANO.

**62. KOENIG, VICTOR.**

They turn and walk back into MAIN MISSION toward KOENIG S OFFICE.

VICTOR

Brilliant young man, Mister Kano. Nobody knows computer like he does.

**63. KANO AT WORK, OUMA SUPERVISING**

KANO looks a little bit annoyed.

VICTOR  
(v/o)

He was actually only supposed to be here on temporary assignment, helping install a system upgrade.

**64. KOENIG, VICTOR**

KOENIG

Looks like his tour of duty s been extended.

**65. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG**

KOENIG

What have I done, Victor?

**66. CLOSE-UP: VICTOR**

VICTOR

The only thing you could.

**67. KOENIG, VICTOR.**

They look at each other.

**MUSIC builds. CUT TO**

**68. EXT. MOONBASE ALPHA, CLOSE-UP BETWEEN BUILDING.**

EAGLE in sky above, taking off.

**69. INT. EAGLE COCKPIT**

CARTER

CARTER

Eagle Seven to Moonbase Alpha.

**70. INT. MAIN MISSION**

PAUL seated at console. KOENIG, VICTOR, HELENA standing behind.

PAUL

Go ahead Eagle Seven.

**71. INT. EAGLE COCKPIT**

CARTER

CARTER

I ve located navigation beacon delta and I m plotting a course for Area Two. What s left of it.

KOENIG  
(v/o)

Be careful, Alan.

**72. MAIN MISSION, AS BEFORE.**

HELENA

Commander, are you sure this is a good idea? The other astronauts....

**73. KOENIG, VICTOR**

KOENIG

Doctor, we have to see what s out there. We need to know how extensive the damage was.

VICTOR

For all we know, the structure of the moon itself may have become unstable.

KOENIG looks up.

**74. SFX: MAIN SCREEN**

Lunar surface scrolling by.

KOENIG  
(v/o)

We ve reinforced the radiation shielding on Carter s eagle as well. It should hold.

**75. INT. EAGLE COCKPIT**

CARTER

CARTER

I m coming up on it now.

**76. EXTREME CLOSE-UP: CARTER**

His eyes widen.

CARTER

Alpha, do you copy this?

**77. MAIN MISSION**

KOENIG and VICTOR talking in the background, not looking forward.

PAUL rises into foreground, wide-eyed in awe.

PAUL

My god!

**78. SANDRA**

Her eyes widen in shock and fear. She backs away.

**79. HELENA**

A numb, blank stare.

**80. KOENIG, VICTOR**

They look forward at the screen in shock.

**81. SFX: MAIN SCREEN**

Extreme wide angle shot of the moon. A massive man-made crater, dwarfing any that nature ever put there, has been gouged into the surface. Its scope is breathtaking. Black scorch marks radiate almost around the surface of the moon.

**82. MEDIUM SHOT:**

HELENA crosses to join KOENIG, VICTOR.

**83. SFX: SAME VIEW AS MAIN SCREEN, ONLY "LIVE"**

EAGLE flying into view.

**84. INT. EAGLE COCKPIT**

CARTER

CARTER

That s one hell of a bite of green cheese, Alpha!

**85. CLOSE-UP: PAUL**

He looks up in awe and shakes his head.

**86. CLOSE-UP: VICTOR**

VICTOR

It s just as I feared.

**87. KOENIG**

KOENIG

Return to base, Eagle Seven. I think we ve seen enough.

**88. MEDIUM SHOT:**

KOENIG walks away into foreground as HELENA, VICTOR, PAUL and SANDRA watch.

SOUND: commlock tone

**89. INT. KOENIGS OFFICE:**

Great doors close behind KOENIG, leaving him alone in his office.

MUSIC builds.

FADE TO BLACK

1 [1] This injury will be interpreted as a mutation in Mission of the Darians.


	4. Chapter 4

**---COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE---**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of and the Gerry & Silva Anderson respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort.

**(Act Two)**

**90. EXT. MOONBASE ALPHA**

MUSIC: Harsh, dramatic.

**91. SFX: MONITOR**

SOUND: alarm klaxon

(caption)

RED  
ALERT

**92. MAIN MISSION**

Doors open, KOENIG comes running out, PAUL and SANDRA stare at main screen, joined by VICTOR.

SOUND: alarm stops

**93. SFX: MAIN SCREEN**

RED ALERT caption disappears. Alpha Test Pattern Returns.

**94. SFX: KANO appears on main screen, OUMA in background.**

KANO

Sorry. Just a glitch in the system. We re working on it.

**95. INT. KOENIGS OFFICE**

KOENIG leans against comm post.

KOENIG

Well, work a little faster. We can t have a computer that cries wolf on us.

**96. MEDIUM SHOT: KOENIGS OFFICE**

KOENIG turns, retreats into his desk. There he picks up a glass from next to a half-empty bottle and takes a drink from it.

CUT TO:

**97. INT. COMPUTER ROOM**

KANO, OUMA

KANO

I think I ve located the problem, sir. There s a bad circuit bank relay in bank seven six four.

OUMA walks over, joins KANO.

**98. CLOSE-UP: KANO**

OUMA  
(v/o)

I think you re right, Kano.

KANO smiles.

**99. OUMA**

Notes KANO s satisfaction with himself.

OUMA

For once.

**100. KANO**

Ego slightly bruised.

**101. MEDIUM SHOT:**

OUMA, KANO

KANO types commands into a keyboard.

KANO

That circuit bank is in sector alpha six four. Level three. It should take only a minute to repair.

KANO picks up a tool kit, OUMA take it from him.

OUMA

No, Mister Kano, I ll go.

**102. CLOSE-UP: KANO**

OUMA  
(v/o)

We want to make sure it s done right. Can t have you setting off another red alert, can we?

**103. MEDIUM SHOT: KANO, OUMA**

KANO glares impatiently at OUMA as he exits.

CUT TO

**104. INT. SIMMONDSQUARTERS**

SIMMONDS paces nervously back and forth, then steps up to the comm post and punches a button.

**105. CLOSE-UP: SIMMONDS AT COMM POST**

SIMMONDS

This is an alpha one priority transmission. This is Commissioner Gerald Simmonds calling the International Lunar Commission. Come in, Earth Control.

**106. INT. MAIN MISSION**

PAUL, SANDRA, VICTOR

They can hear SIMMONDS transmission.

SIMMONDS  
(v/o)

Come in Earth Control. This is Commissioner Simmonds.

**107. CLOSE-UP: PAUL, SANDRA IN BACKGROUND**

PAUL looks over at SANDRA.

PAUL

Cut his channel. Let him think someone s listening.

**108. INT. SIMMONDS QUARTERS**

He is growing frantic, psychotic. He is sweating.

SIMMONDS  
(screaming)

Earth, this is Simmonds? Can you hear me? Can anybody hear me?

He pounds on the comm post with his fist.

SOUND: bleep from comm post

SFX: monitor on comm post goes blank

SIMMONDS walks away from the comm post, sits down.

**109. CLOSE-UP: SIMMONDS**

He has a lost, frightened look on his face.

CUT TO

**110. INT. MEDICAL SECTION**

HELENA, MATHIAS, PATIENT in bed.

SOUND: medical computer sound effects.

MATHIAS  
(v/o)

You do realize, Doctor, that it s only a matter of time?

**111. CLOSE-UP: HELENA**

MATHIAS crosses behind

HELENA

I know, Bob. But I just can t pull the plug on him.

MATHIAS

I know he was a friend of yours...

HELENA

More than a friend, Bob....

**112. CRAWFORD IN BED**

HELENA  
(v/o)

He and Lee1[2] - my husband - they were like brothers. Jack was the best man at our wedding.

**113. CLOSE-UP: HELENA**

She continues to reminisce, as though realizing for the first time how many people and memories she is leaving behind.

HELENA  
(tearfully)

Sue2[3] was maid of honor.

**114. SIDE VIEW: HELENA, MATHIAS**

MATHIAS tries to bring HELENA back to reality.

MATHIAS

He s suffering, Doctor.

**115. CRAWFORD IN BED**

He is unconscious, lying perfectly still.

MATHIAS  
(v/o)

And we re along way from Earth Space Medical.

**116. SFX: MONITORS**

Label below reads CRAWFORD

MUSIC: somber.

**117. HELENA, MATHIAS**

HELENA

I ll give him something for his pain.

HELENA prepares a syringe and applies it to CRAWFORD s jugular vein.

**118. CLOSE-UP: CRAWFORD IN BED**

As the syringe is applied, he seems to relax a little bit more.

HELENA  
(v/o)

It s up to God from here.

**119. CLOSE-UP: HELENA.**

She looks over her shoulder at MATHIAS, then back down at CRAWFORD.

**120. CRAWFORD, PAN UPWARD TO MONITORS**

SFX: MONITOR

PROBABILITY OF  
SURVIVAL  
15%

then changes to

PROBABILITY OF  
SURVIVAL  
14%.

**121. CLOSE-UP: HELENA, PAN OVER TO MATHIAS.**

CUT TO

**122. INT. CORRIDOR**

OUMA.

Tool kit over his shoulder, he approaches a door.

**123. CLOSE-UP: SIGN NEXT TO DOOR**

WARNING!  
Provisional  
Atmosphere Zone  
Please Wait For  
Pressurization  
Before Entering

SFX: Lighted display below flashes

PRESSURIZING

then changes to

PRESSURIZATION  
COMPLETE

**124. INT. CORRIDOR**

Door opens, OUMA enters. Door closes behind him.

**125. INT. COMPUTER ROOM**

One panel has fallen loose from the wall. Ouma walks over and removes it to reveal damaged circuitry behind him.

**126. CLOSE-UP: WINDOW LOOKING OUT ONTO LUNAR SURFACE**

ZOOM in on minute hairline crack.

CUT TO

**127. INT. MAIN MISSION**

PAUL

SOUND: warning tone from workstation.

PAUL looks down. Pushes a button.

SOUND: bleep as PAUL pushes button.

PAUL

Technical, this is Main Mission. I m reading a structural integrity alert in sector alpha six four. Level three. Can you check it out and make sure it s not a glitch?

**128. INT. MAIN COMPUTER ROOM**

KANO receives PAUL s message, looks down at sensor.

**129. SFX: WARNING LIGHT.**

MUSIC: low, building violins, as before astronauts went berserk in Part 1.

**130. EXTREME CLOSE-UP: KANO**

KANO

Mister Ouma, get out of there!

**131. INT. SECOND COMPUTER ROOM**

OUMA looks over at window.

**132. CLOSE-UP: WINDOW**

Crack spreads rapidly across it.

**133. EXTREME CLOSE-UP: OUMA**

He barely has time to react before...

**134. SFX: WINDOW EXPLODES OUTWARD**

**135. EXTREME CLOSE-UP: OUMA**

With a stifled scream, he is sucked forward.

**136. SFX: OUMA FLYING THROUGH WINDOW**

**137. EXTREME CLOSE-UP: KANO**

KANO

No!!!!!!!!!!

CUT TO

**138. EXT. MOONBASE ALPHA**

KANO s scream can still be heard echoing off.

CUT TO

**139. KOENIGS OFFICE**

KOENIG sitting at his desk, PAUL, KANO standing before him.

PAUL

The room was designed for computer equipment, not people. Most of the time it was kept a vacuum to save on atmosphere.

KANO

We only pressurized it when we needed to go in there to make repairs.

**140. KOENIG AT HIS DESK**

PAUL  
(v/o)

It probably started as a minute crack, too small for anyone to notice even if they had been looking for it.

KOENIG

I see.

**141. KOENIG RISES FROM DESK.**

KOENIG

Paul, I want every window, every nut, every bolt and every transistor on this base checked, I don t care where it is. I don t want any more surprises like this.

**142. KANO, PAUL**

KOENIG crosses behind them.

**143. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG**

KOENIG

Mister Kano...

**144. CLOSE-UP: KANO**

KOENIG  
(v/o)

It looks like you ve got yourself a steady job.

KANO

Yes, Commander.

MUSIC builds.

CUT TO

**145. EXT. EAGLE LAUNCH PAD**

**146. INT. EAGLE REPAIR BAY**

Several crew members wearing various colors, mostly red and yellow with one or two brown are assembled, a small crowd of lower-level personnel.

**147. CLOSE-UP: TECHNICIAN #1**

TECHNICIAN #1

Who the hell does Koenig think he is?

ALL  
(ad lib)

Yeah!

TECHNICIAN #1

He thinks we should all stay here!

**148. PAN PAST CROWD**

TECHNICIAN #1  
(v/o)

Stay on this god-forsaken rock and let it take us god-knows-where! Who know what we might run into out there? One thing s for sure, none of us are ever going to see our homes again!

**149. CUT TO CORRIDOR NEARBY**

SIMMONDS

He is listening in.

**150. LONG SHOT OF TECHNICIAN #1  
SIMMONDS IN FOREGROUND, WATCHING FROM AROUND A CORNER**

TECHNICIAN #1  
(v/o)

So what do we say to that?

SIMMONDS steps back a little.

TECHNICIAN #1

I say...

**151. CLOSE-UP: SIMMONDS**

TECHNICIAN #1  
(v/o)

...to hell with Koenig!

**152. WIDE SHOT: CROWD  
SIMMONDS IN FOREGROUND FROM BEHIND, STILL AROUND CORNER**

ALL  
(ad lib)

Yes! Yes! To hell with Koenig! Yes!

**153. CLOSE-UP: TECHNICIAN #1**

TECHNICIAN #1

I say we get the hell off this doomed ball of rock and get home to Earth, whatever it takes!

SOUND: CROWD VOICES ad lib their assent.

**154. CLOSE-UP: SIMMONDS**

He smiles.

CUT TO

**155. INT. MEDICAL CENTER**

CARTER, HELENA.

**156. POV: HELENA LOOKING INTO CARTERS EYE WITH AN OPHTHALMOSCOPE**

CARTER  
(v/o)

I tell ya, I feel fine, Doc!

**157. CARTER**

Sitting on a medical bed, shirt off.

HELENA turns away from him and sets down her instrument.

HELENA

You ll let me be the judge of that, Lieutenant. We ve lost too many good men already.

CARTER jumps down from the bed, flexes his muscles jokingly.

CARTER

But I m as fit as a fiddle!

**158. HELENA**

She holds up some scans and looks over some printouts.

HELENA

I don t see anything to worry about on these test results. I guess I can clear you back to duty... just keep your commlock open in case I need to ...

SOUND: alert tone from medical computer

**159. SFX: MONITOR**

(caption w/ voice)

COMPUTER  
(v/o)

All brain activity stopped. Cell life maintained by artificial life support systems only. Conclusion: Technician Jack Crawford ... deceased3[4].

**160. CLOSE-UP: HELENA, CARTER BEHIND HER**

CARTER zipping his tunic. HELENA closes her eyes and hangs her head in defeat.

**161. CLOSE-UP: INSTRUMENT PANEL**

HELENA operates controls to turn off artificial life support.

**162. CLOSE-UP: HELENA**

She takes a deep breath and tries to stay strong.

**163. SFX: MONITOR**

(caption)

TECHNICIAN  
JACK CRAWFORD

DECEASED

**164. CLOSE-UP: HELENA, PAN TO CARTER, PAN TO MATHIAS**

CARTER puts a hand on Helena s shoulder.

CARTER

You did all you could, Doc....

**165. CLOSE-UP: CRAWFORD LYING DEAD ON MEDICAL BED.**

PAN upward to monitor.

**166. SFX: FLAT-LINE DISPLAY**

MUSIC begins.

**167. CLOSE-UP: HELENA**

Suddenly, angrily turns and runs out of medical.

**168. CARTER, MATHIAS**

Exchange puzzled glances.

MUSIC builds.

FADE TO BLACK

1 [2] Lee Russell appears in A Matter of Life and Death.

2 [3] Sue Crawford appears in Alpha Child.

3 [4] Crawford s death will be re-investigated in Alpha Child.


	5. Chapter 5

**---COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE---**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of and the Gerry & Silva Anderson respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort.

**(Act Three)**

**169. INT. VICTORS LAB**

VICTOR seated at his workbench, tinkering with some device. Refers to complex calculations on Lucite board behind him periodically, makes adjustments to equipment.

**170. SFX: CAPTION ON COMM POST MONITOR WITH VOICE**

VICTOR out of focus in background

COMPUTER  
(V/O)

Professor Bergman. New variables calculated into previously defined equations. Conclusion confirmed. Probability factor now zero point zero zero zero zero four...

PULL FOCUS on VICTOR

VICTOR

That s enough, computer.

**171. VICTOR**

Stands up, walks to Lucite board, examines calculations.

**172. CLOSE-UP: CALCULATIONS ON BOARD**

**173. CLOSE-UP: VICTOR**

He strokes his chin and shakes his head.

VICTOR

Damn.

CUT TO

**174. INT. KOENIGS OFFICE**

KOENIG at desk, door in background.

SOUND: door chime.

**175. SFX: COMMLOCK SCREEN**

VICTOR

VICTOR

John, might I have a word with you?

**176. DOOR, KOENIGS ARM WITH COMMLOCK IN FOREGROUND.**

SOUND: commlock tone.

Door opens. PULL FOCUS on VICTOR.

VICTOR enters.

**177. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG.**

KOENIG

Why do I have a feeling this isn t going to be good news?

**178. VICTOR, OVER KOENIGS SHOULDER**

VICTOR

I don t know how to break this easily, John...

**179. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG**

VICTOR  
(v/o)

We aren t going to Meta.

KOENIG

But the signals....

**180. VICTOR**

VICTOR

Oh, we picked them up all right, but only at first. What we didn t count on was that Jupiter s gravity would grab on to us and alter our course just enough to miss Meta by about a light-year.

**181. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG**

VICTOR  
(v/o)

Well outside of eagle range.

KOENIG closes his eyes, rubs his temples, looks back up.

KOENIG

Victor, the only thing that s kept me going this far... that s kept any of us going this far... was that maybe on Meta, maybe there...

**182. KOENIG, VICTOR**

KOENIG

Now what do I tell them?

**183. VICTOR**

VICTOR

What you ve always told them. What Simmonds wouldn t tell them.

**184. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG.**

He gives VICTOR a puzzled look.

**185. CLOSE-UP: VICTOR**

VICTOR

The truth.

**186. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG**

A defeated look.

CUT TO

**187. INT. CONFERENCE ROOM**

Around table: KOENIG, VICTOR, PAUL, CARTER, KANO, HELENA. SIMMONDS in background leaning against the wall1[5].

PAUL  
(v/o)

So we re not going to Meta?

**188. CLOSE-UP: PAUL**

PAUL

And just how long is this joy ride going to last?

**189. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG**

KOENIG

We don t know.

**190. PAUL**

PAUL

Well, that s just great.

**191. SIMMONDS**

Steps forward from where he is watching.

SIMMONDS

It sounds like you re going to have to do better than that, Koenig.

**192. KOENIG**

Looks angrily up at SIMMONDS.

KOENIG

Simmonds, I invited you here in case you had some constructive input, if all you re --

SIMMONDS  
(v/o)

I think I would prefer...

**193. CLOSE-UP: SIMMONDS**

SIMMONDS

...that you addressed me as commissioner.

**194. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG**

KOENIG

You left your commission back on Earth, Simmonds.

**195. CLOSE-UP: SIMMONDS**

Reaction.

KOENIG  
(v/o)

So shut up unless you have something useful to say!

**196. FULL SHOT: ENTIRE TABLE.**

SIMMONDS storms out angrily.

**197. CARTER, PAUL OUT OF FOCUS IN BACKGROUND**

Mutters under his breath.

CARTER

Good riddance.

PULL FOCUS on PAUL

PAUL

Maybe now we can get something accomplished.

**198. VICTOR**

Reclines in his seat.

VICTOR

One thing is for certain, a return to Earth is out of the question.

**199. MEDIUM SHOT: TABLE**

VICTOR rises, paces as he speaks. CAMERA follows.

VICTOR

Given what we know from Einstein, the amount of time a return trip would take increases exponentially the farther we travel from earth at this speed.

**200. CLOSE-UP: KANO**

KANO

By now, we re looking at a trip that would take centuries.

**201. CLOSE-UP: CARTER**

CARTER

An eagle couldn t do that!

**202. VICTOR**

Standing behind CARTER and KANO.

VICTOR

Of course not, Mister Carter. Nothing we ve built could, except maybe the Meta Probe.

**203. CLOSE-UP: CARTER**

CARTER

No way on the Meta Probe. Professor. That was destroyed when we broke away. I saw it myself.

**204. CLOSE-UP: PAUL**

PAUL

And by the time they built another one...

**205. CLOSE-UP: VICTOR**

VICTOR

The trip would take millennia...

KOENIG  
(v/o)

Then all we can do...

**206. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG**

He looks around the table at the others.

KOENIG

Is look ahead. Victor, what s the probability of us finding other habitable worlds on our current trajectory?

**207. CLOSE-UP: VICTOR**

VICTOR

At our current trajectory, we could encounter literally hundreds of worlds, but as to whether they would be habitable... or hospitable... that s another question.

**208. CLOSE-UP: HELENA**

HELENA

So we take our chances in space?

**209. KOENIG, HELENA IN FOREGROUND**

KOENIG

I m afraid so.

**210. CLOSE-UP: HELENA**

She looks upset by this.

**211. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG**

KOENIG

What about essentials? Food? Water?

**212. CLOSE-UP: HELENA**

HELENA

I think we could make it. What concerns me is morale. We re talking over three hundred people who will never see home again. That s going to have a profound psychological effect, Commander, and I m only minimally trained in psychiatry.

**213. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG**

KOENIG

Can we survive?

**214. CLOSE-UP: HELENA. **

VICTOR stands behind her.

HELENA

Survive, yes, but I don t think you could call it much of a living. We have energy, food processing, oxygen recycling...

VICTOR

Alpha was built to be self-sufficient, in case anything ever were to happen to Earth.

**215. CLOSE-UP: CARTER**

Wisecracking smile.

CARTER

Guess no-one ever figured something might happen to Alpha.

**216. CLOSE-UP: HELENA**

HELENA

There s more bad news, I m afraid. Jack Crawford died this morning.

**217. PAN AROUND TABLE**

Moment of silence.

**218. SIDE VIEW: PAUL**

PAUL

First Ouma, now Jack.

He turns to face KOENIG.

PAUL

Which of us will be next?

**219. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG**

KOENIG

That s not for us to know, Paul.

**220. CLOSE-UP: HELENA**

HELENA

There s more.

**221. KOENIG, VICTOR, PAUL, CARTER, KANO**

Look like they re bracing themselves for catastrophic news.

**222. CLOSE-UP: HELENA**

HELENA

Jack s wife, Sue, was on base visiting him when we broke away.

**223. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG.**

HELENA  
(v/o)

She was stranded here with him.

**224. CLOSE-UP: HELENA.**

HELENA

She s four months pregnant2[6].

**225. REACTIONS: KOENIG, VICTOR, PAUL, CARTER, KANO.**

**226. CLOSE-UP: HELENA**

CUT TO

**227. INT. CORRIDOR**

SIMMONDS

He approaches where he saw the others gathering before.

**228. INT. EAGLE REPAIR BAY**

SIMMONDS approaches the crowd.

**229. MEDIUM SHOT: SIMMONDS, TECHNICIAN #1**

TECHNICIAN #1

What do you want?

SOUND: crowd murmurs threateningly

SIMMONDS

Please, please, you must all listen to me!

**230. LONG SHOT OF CROWD, SIMMONDS, TECHNICIAN #1 AT CENTER**

SIMMONDS

Please, you must listen!

SOUND: crowd quiets.

**231. CLOSE-UP: SIMMONDS**

SIMMONDS

Koenig has gone too far! You ve got to help me stop him!

SOUND: murmurs of assent.

SIMMONDS

I need to take command of this base, so that I can launch an emergency mission to return to Earth and bring back help. Who is with me?

**232. CROWD, SIMMONDS IN FOREGROUND FROM BEHIND**

SOUND: crowd ad libs support, follows Simmonds out of the eagle bay.

CUT TO

**233. INT. MAIN MISSION**

The meeting ends. PAUL, KANO, CARTER exit first, KOENIG, HELENA and VICTOR exit together. SANDRA at her station.

**234. KOENIG, HELENA, VICTOR**

They stand on the top step into KOENIG S OFFICE, door open just enough for passage.

KOENIG

You think they ll hold up?

HELENA

I don t know. Three hundred people. And they all have homes, families, loved ones.

**235. CLOSE-UP: HELENA**

HELENA

That s all gone now.

She looks to the left, at KOENIG.

HELENA

It s a lot to ask of them.

**236. KOENIG, HELENA. MAIN MISSION CREW WORKING IN BACKGROUND**

KOENIG

It s going to take a lot from all of us.

They look back.

PULL FOCUS on MAIN MISSION CREW in background.

**237. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG**

KOENIG

They re a great team, Doctor. I think they re up to the challenge.

**238. CLOSE-UP: VICTOR**

He has been silent all this time.

VICTOR

Ask him again in about ten years...

**239. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG**

VICTOR  
(v/o)

...or twenty, or thirty.

Horrified expression on KOENIG S face.

**240. CLOSE-UP: VICTOR**

VICTOR

It could take that long. Perhaps longer.

He looks toward the MAIN SCREEN.

**241. SFX: MAIN SCREEN**

The open expanse of space before them.

VICTOR

The alphans who settle a new world may well be our children. Or our grandchildren.

**242. KOENIG, VICTOR**

Staring up at the screen.

KOENIG

No wonder computer made me decide. It s more human than we thought.

VICTOR

Try to look at the brighter side of it, John. The things we ll see. The places we ll go...

SOUND: alarm from PAUL s station.

**243. CLOSE-UP: PAUL**

PAUL

Commander, security reports an attack on the weapons locker.

SOUND: sudden commotion from the door.

**244. CROWD FORCES ITS WAY INTO MAIN MISSION.**

**245. TECHNICIAN #2**

Rushes forward, catching HELENA off guard. Grabs her by the arm and aims a laser pistol at her head.

TECHNICIAN #2

Back off, all of you, or she dies!

MUSIC builds.

FADE TO BLACK

1 [5] The same position he takes up in the opening scenes of Earthbound.

2 [6] Sue Crawford will give birth in Alpha Child.


	6. Chapter 6

**---COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE---**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of and the Gerry & Silva Anderson respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort.

**(Act Four)**

**246. WIDE SHOT: CROWD HOLDING MAIN MISSION CREW AT LASER POINT.**

TECHNICIAN #1 has laser pointed at KOENIG.

TECHNICIAN #1

Drop your weapons, all of you! Do as I say or she dies!

**247. KOENIG, CARTER, PAUL drop their weapons to the floor. Others in the crowd rush forward to grab them.**

SIMMONDS  
(v/o)

Let Doctor Russell go.

**248. CROWD PARTS, SIMMONDS STEPS FORWARD**

**249. SIMMONDS**

Faces down TECHNICIAN #2 as HELENA steps away into KOENIG s arms. He takes the pistol.

SIMMONDS

We don t need to do it this way!

**250. CLOSE-UP: PAUL**

PAUL

Simmonds! You snake!

**251. CLOSE-UP: SIMMONDS**

SIMMONDS

John Koenig, I am hereby relieving you of command of Moonbase Alpha, and taking charge of this base.

**252. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG**

SIMMONDS  
(v/o)

Surely you didn t think we d follow you on some ridiculous journey across the galaxy. No, these people have homes, and families. We owe it to them to get them home.

SOUND: crowd mutters in agreement.

**253. MEDIUM SHOT: SIMMONDS**

He turns to a security guard.

SIMMONDS

Place Koenig under arrest, please. Professor Bergman, Lieutenant Carter, I shall want flight plans back to Earth on my desk within the hour.

**254. LONG SHOT:**

SIMMONDS crosses to the desk from which KOENIG addressed the base earlier. He pushes a few buttons.

SIMMONDS

Attention all sections alpha. This is Commissioner Gerald Simmonds, speaking as acting commander of Moonbase Alpha.

**255. INT. CORRIDOR**

ALPHANS listen on comm posts

SIMMONDS  
(v/o)

As soon as the plans can be drawn up,

**256. SIDE VIEW: SIMMONDS.**

CARTER, VICTOR in background.

SIMMONDS glances over at them.

SIMMONDS

Which should be very shortly.

**257. MEDICAL SECTION**

MATHIAS and others listen on comm post.

SIMMONDS  
(v/o)

We will be implementing Emergency Operation Exodus.

**258. CLOSE-UP: SIMMONDS**

SIMMONDS

Be assured that you new command staff is doing everything humanly possibly to ensure you all a safe and swift return home.

SIMMONDS pushes a button, closes the channel.

**259. KOENIG**

He begins to laugh, turning to the crowd.

KOENIG

You people are fools if you think he s going to get you home.

**260. PAN ACROSS CROWD**

KOENIG  
(v/o)

All he ll get you is killed.

CARTER  
(v/o)

The commander s right.

**261. CLOSE-UP: CARTER**

CARTER

You all know we just don t have what it takes to make it back to Earth!

**262. MEDIUM SHOT: CARTER**

Crosses to SIMMONDS

CARTER

Some leader you d make! You d get us all killed! Just like you got my men killed.

**263. MEDIUM SHOT: CROWD**

CARTER  
(v/o)

Go ahead, Commissioner. Tell them what happened to the Meta Probe crew. Tell them how they all died because you and Gorski hid the truth.

**264. CLOSE-UP: HELENA**

CARTER  
(v/o)

The truth Dr. Russell discovered...

**265. CLOSE-UP: CARTER**

Extremely agitated, fire in his eyes, on the verge of screaming.

CARTER

Tell them, Simmonds! Tell them how this whole mess we re in is your fault! Or would that be in keeping your bloody political image!?

**266. CLOSE-UP: SIMMONDS**

Flustered.

SIMMONDS

Mister Carter, you are relieved of duty and confined to quarters until further notice.

**267. CLOSE-UP: CARTER**

CARTER

Like bloody hell, Simmonds. I don t take orders from you.

**268. MEDIUM SHOT: KOENIG.**

CARTER crosses to stand behind KOENIG.

CARTER

I answer only to John Koenig.

**269. WIDE SHOT:**

MAIN MISSION CREW assembles behind KOENIG: SANDRA, HELENA, KANO, PAUL.

Crew members who came in with Simmonds begin to defect, leaving only SIMMONDS, TECHNICIAN #1 and TECHNICIAN #2.

**270. DOOR**

SECURITY GUARDS enter to back up KOENIG.

**271. CLOSE-UP: TECHNICIAN #1**

He surrenders his weapon to a SECURITY GUARD. Rejoins others behind KOENIG.

**272. KOENIG, OTHERS BEHIND HIM**

To SIMMONDS

KOENIG

Looks like you have a mutiny on your hands, Commissioner.

CARTER confiscates SIMMONDS laser pistol.

**273. SIDE VIEW: KOENIG, SIMMONDS**

Face to face.

KOENIG

Sorry, Simmonds. But for now this base isn t a democracy. I give the orders, and you all follow them.

**274. CROWD**

KOENIG  
(v/o)

Somehow, I ll keep us all alive.

**275. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG**

Turns to the crowd.

KOENIG

Now I know you all have loved ones back home.

**276. PAN ACROSS CROWD**

KOENIG  
(v/o)

You all have homes. You all have families. I ve left behind a lot, too. But we have to face the reality that a return to Earth, given the resources we have to work with here on Alpha, is just not possible.

**277. PAN ACROSS PAUL, SANDRA, KANO, HELENA and VICTOR,  
LINED UP BEHIND KOENIG.**

KOENIG  
(v/o)

All of us are going to do everything we can to make this as comfortable as we can. And every resource we have that isn t needed to ensure our continued survival will be dedicated to the task of finding us a new and permanent home...

**278. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG**

KOENIG

...even if it means starting over again on a new world.

**279. REACTIONS: HELENA, VICTOR, PAUL, SANDRA, CARTER, KANO, SIMMONDS.**

**280. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG**

He turns and walks out of MAIN MISSION, using his commlock to close the great doors behind him.

**281. AERIAL SHOT MAIN MISSION FROM BALCONY**

Crowd disperses, leaving SIMMONDS to stand alone.

MUSIC BUILDS

FADE TO BLACK


	7. Chapter 7

**---COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE---**

This is a work of fan fiction and the characters and concepts of and the Gerry & Silva Anderson respectively. This story must not be sold or distributed for financial gain of any sort.

**(Epilog)**

**282. EXT. MOONBASE ALPHA**

MUSIC: somber, desolate.

**283. INT. KOENIGS OFFICE**

He sits writing in a large leather bound book1[7].

KOENIG  
(v/o)

Accepting the reality that Earth was lost forever, the men and women of Moonbase Alpha

**284. INT. MAIN MISSION**

Personnel are standing about, performing their duties.

KOENIG  
(v/o)

set about the task of adapting to their new lives as reluctant travelers in the wilderness of space.

**285. INT. EAGLE PASSENGER SECTION**

CARTER supervises TECHNICIAN #1 and TONY CELLINI2[8] making repairs.

KOENIG  
(v/o)

It would take a one hundred percent from every man and woman on Alpha,

**286. INT. MEDICAL CARE UNIT**

HELENA examines SUE CRAWFORD, whose pregnancy is now obvious.

KOENIG  
(v/o)

and every child,

**287. INT. HYDROPONICS BAY**

LAURA ADAMS and DAN MATEO3[9] work with hydroponic growing chambers.

KOENIG  
(v/o)

To provide the necessary resources to support our continued survival on Moonbase Alpha.

**288. INT. MAIN MISSION**

PAUL and SANDRA show REGINA KESSLAN4[10] and WINTERS5[11] how to operate a workstation.

KOENIG  
(v/o)

Even those whose presence on Alpha was purely accidental would have to find a place and purpose.

**289. INT. MEDICAL CARE UNIT**

MATHIAS supervises as CRAWFORD s body is removed.

KOENIG  
(v/o)

Time would not permit us the luxury of grieving for those we had lost.

**290. INT. MAIN MISSION**

KANO at computer desk, hesitantly sits down.

KOENIG  
(v/o)

Only to bury our dead, and for the living to move on.

**291. DOORS FROM KOENIGS OFFICE TO MAIN MISSION**

KOENIG steps through, surveys the activity in Main Mission.

KOENIG  
(v/o)

Somehow, if we all worked together,

**292. MAIN MISSION OVER KOENIGS SHOULDER**

SANDRA is at a distant window, PAUL at his workstation with REGINA and WINTERS, KANO at his desk, SIMMONDS up on the balcony.

KOENIG  
(v/o)

We would someday find a new place we could call home.

**293. SANDRA AT WINDOW FROM OUTSIDE**

Looking out at lunar surface.

PAUL walks up behind her, seen over her shoulder.

PAUL

Pity, we ll miss the eclipse.

SANDRA

Eclipse?

**294. CLOSE-UP: PAUL**

Crosses to stand in the window with SANDRA.

PAUL

In about three months6[12] there was going to be a lunar eclipse. I d rather been looking forward to it.

**295. CLOSE-UP: SANDRA**

She smiles faintly and shaker her head.

SANDRA

Haven t you ever seen a lunar eclipse before?

**296. CLOSE-UP: PAUL**

PAUL

Not from the moon s point of view...

He looks up at where Earth should be.

**297. POV: LUNAR SURFACE THROUGH WINDOW, STARS IN SKY ABOVE.**

PAUL  
(v/o)

From here, it would be the earth eclipsing the sun. Can you imagine that?

**298. CLOSE-UP: PAUL**

Still looking up at the stars.

PAUL

A bright red corona circling the planet, the color of the sunset.

**299. POV: REPEAT LUNAR SURFACE THROUGH WINDOW.**

PAUL  
(v/o)

The same brilliant color as the shadow that inches across the lunar landscape.

**300. CLOSE-UP: PAUL**

He looks over at SANDRA. He smiles. There s a twinkle in his eye.

**301. CLOSE-UP: SANDRA**

She smiles at the imagery PAUL is inspiring in her mind. She looks at him, smiles, takes a step closer.

**302. MEDIUM SHOT: PAUL, SANDRA**

At window. PAUL puts an arm around SANDRA.

**303. SFX: MAIN SCREEN**

The planets are no longer discernible. The sun is disappearing into an indistinguishable dot.

**304. EXT. BALCONY WINDOW, SIMMONDS LOOKING OUT**

**305. STAIRS**

KOENIG ascends.

MUSIC fades.

**306. CLOSE-UP: SIMMONDS**

He turns to see KOENIG standing behind him, then turns back out the window.

SIMMONDS

Came to gloat?

**307. KOENIG**

KOENIG

No, Simmonds. In fact, there are no hard feelings.

**308. MEDIUM SHOT: WINDOW**

KOENIG joins SIMMONDS, offers his hand.

SIMMONDS

Don t patronize me, Koenig.

KOENIG

Simmonds, we don t have time for this. There s still a place for you here. We need all the knowledge and experience we can muster, and that includes yours.

**309. CLOSE-UP: SIMMONDS**

KOENIG  
(v/o)

There s a command conference tomorrow at 0900.

**310. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG**

KOENIG

Don t be late.

**311. CLOSE-UP: SIMMONDS**

Cold, icy stare.

SIMMONDS

I ll give it some thought.

**312. SIMMONDS**

Exits down stairs.

MUSIC: somber.

**313. VIEW IN THROUGH WINDOW**

SFX: LUNAR SURFACE and the void ahead. KOENIG reflected in glass.

**314. KOENIG IN FRONT OF WINDOW**

He turns to look out the window.

**315. CLOSE-UP: KOENIG.**

Looking up to the stars.

KOENIG  
(v/o)

Our continued struggle to survive

**316. LONG SHOT: BALCONY**

KOENIG turns from window, descends stairs.

KOENIG  
(v/o)

will no doubt be the greatest challenge mankind has ever faced.

**317. MAIN MISSION**

HELENA, VICTOR standing behind workstations, looking up at main screen.

PAUL, SANDRA join them.

CARTER enters from right to stand beside VICTOR.

KANO in foreground at computer desk, swivels to face main screen.

**318. SFX: MAIN SCREEN**

Showing what lies ahead.

KOENIG  
(v/o)

But whatever awaits us in the void ahead...

**319. MAIN MISSION, SAME AS ABOVE.**

KOENIG ascends steps to his office, standing behind them all.

KOENIG  
(v/o)

Somehow, we will survive.

MUSIC builds.

CUT TO

**320. SFX: MOON DRIFTS OFF INTO SPACE.**

FREEZE FRAME

(caption)

series created by  
Gerry & Sylvia Anderson

1 [7] The same book will be used in The Testament of Arkadia.

2 [8] Cellini will appear in Dragon s Domain.

3 [9] Adams and Mateo will appear in The Troubled Spirit.

4 [10] Regina Kesslan will appear in Another Time, Another Place.

5 [11] Winters will appear in The Infernal Machine.

6 [12] There was, indeed, a lunar eclipse on December 20, 1999.


	8. Chapter 8

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owner

Airwatcher


End file.
